Thor (VotG)
Thor is a playable character in Marvel: Vengeance of the Gods. ''He was revealed during the first Fancon 2013 demo, alongside many other characters. Thor is a Warrior/Magic character. He is voiced by Travis Willingham. Origin Thor is an Asgardian, a god to the Germans, Vikings and Scandinavians, who was forced to learn a lesson in humility by living as a human. Forming a tight bond with Earth and its inhabitants, Thor became a savior of mankind and joined the ranks of the Avengers. ''Marvel: Vengeance of the Gods ''Marvel: VotG Comic Book'' ''Marvel: VotG'' Thor is one of many heroes and villains in the Marvel Universe who are being targeted by ancient gods, who want their power. Thor must fight alongside friend and foe to defeat the armies of the divine. Class Thor will be classifed as a Warrior/Magic character. This means he has a health and mana bar. His attacks are based on brute strength, electrical attacks, and his hammer, Mjolnir. ''Thor can also fly in open worlds. Thor can enter Asgardian chambers that have been closed to other non-Asgardian characters. Skill Trees Skill trees are divided in a very simple way. Each skill is on a tier level, assigned rightly so because of their complexity. Some skill might have multiple levels to invest in. For example some skills may be alllowed up to 5 points to make that skill stronger. 'Thunder' The Thunder skill tree focuses on strength attacks with Thor's fists. Brute strength plays a major role in this skill tree, with the higher skills upgrading his power to the max. 'Lightning' The Lightning skill tree focuses on Thor's magical attacks and abilities. This tree will focus solely on upgrading Thor's electricity that he can channel from ''Mjolnir. '' 'Hammer''' The Hammer skill tree focuses on Thor's combat with ''Mjolnir. ''Thor's mighty hammer is one of his strongest assets, and he can use it in many different ways against enemies. Loot Drops After defeating an enemy, Captain America will typically find these loot drops: *S.H.I.E.L.D. Currency (Default) *Experience Points or EXP (Default) *Divine Currency (Default) *Asgardian Relics **Strength Relics (SC) **Speed Relics (SC) **Durability Relics © **Ehanced Lightning Relics (SC) *Asgardian Armor **Helmets ® **Breastplates (SC) **Pauldrons (SC) **Greaves © **Gauntlets © **Capes (OO) *''Mjolnir ''Customization Parts **Hammer Spikes ® **Hammer Bludgeons (OO) **Side Slates (OO) **Longer Shaft (SC) **Lion Head ® **Eagle Head ® *9 Realms Discs: The 9 Realm Discs appear on Thor's armor as you find them. Each one grants Thor a special, unique ability to go along with his lightning. However, when you use them, they consume all of Thor's magic bar, and can only be used once a day. All of these discs are Extremely Rare and only 4 can be equipped at a time. **Asgardian Disc: Grants Thor more powerful lightning and shock power. **Midgard Disc: Grants Thor the power to throw boulders at enemies. **Musphelheim Disc: Grants Thor the power to launch fire balls at enemies. **Jotunheim Disc: Grants Thor the power to send giant ice spikes across the field to attack enemies. **Vanaheim Disc: Grants Thor the power to teleport a small distance. **Alfheim Disc: Grants Thor the power to blind his enemies temporarily. **Svartalfheim Disc: Grants Thor the power to deploy a veil of fog to escape from battle or distract. **Nidavellir Disc: Grants Thor the ability to energize ''Mjolnir ''and deal more damage. **Nilfheim Disc: Grants Thor the ability to fire water jets at enemies. Stats Intelligence: 4 Strength: 7 Speed: 7 Durability: 6 Energy Projection: 6 Fightning Skills: 4 Other Important Facts Base of Operations: Asgard Identity: Public Identity Citizenship: Asgardian Martial Status: Single Education: As Thor he was tutored by the esteemed scholars of Asgard; When he was posing as Donald Blake he recieved his Doctor of Medicine (MD) title. Height: 6'6" Weight: 640 lbs (291 kg) Trivia Category:Marvel: VotG Category:Characters Category:Warrior (VotG) Category:Magic (VotG)